The Ghost of Us
by bruninhagalle
Summary: Cont. para The Ghost of Something Good  Ela havia escrito aquilo. Ele havia sonhado. E agora, ela não podia evitar a sensação de estar vivendo aquilo, as suas próprias palavras: o primeiro sinal da tempestade não seria um trovão, mas uma batida na porta.


**N/Bru:** Vocês pediram, eu fiz! Continuação para The Ghost of Something Good. Espero que gostem de novo! Obrigada pelso comentários na outra. Fic presente de aniversário para a thaischrist.

* * *

**The Ghost of Us  
****Booth & Brennan  
****Angst/Romance**

**

* * *

**

_Continuação para The Ghost of Something Good_

_

* * *

_

"_You gave me love but I wasn't ready then, and you took it back now that I am.  
__My love, (why can't we go back there?)  
__My fate, (are we beyond repair?)  
__A year (It's not so far away)  
__Too late (can we start over again?).  
__If he could see (what he could be with me) me now (that I feel differently).  
__I've come (he'll see I've come) around."_

_

* * *

_

Ela havia escrito aquilo. Ele havia sonhado. E agora, ela não podia evitar a sensação de estar _vivendo_ aquilo, as suas próprias palavras: o primeiro sinal da tempestade não seria um trovão, mas uma batida na porta. E ao olhar para o relógio ao lado da sua cama marcando _4h47_, estava certa de quem era e que o motivo da vinda dele até ali, àquela hora, só podia significar problema. Sem perder tempo, achou sem dificuldades seu roupão preto na escuridão do quarto e dirigiu-se até a porta, abrindo-a e afastando-se para que ele entrasse sem dizer uma palavra.

De alguma forma, e ele chamaria de instinto, sabia exatamente sobre o que conversariam aquela madrugada. Não se tratava de uma emergência para um novo caso, ou sobre alguns dos squints, ou Parker. Não. Seria sobre eles e sentiu um frio na barriga ao se dar conta que ali seria o ponto sem retorno – não no Hoover, não ao final do caso Eames, não quando lhe devolveu o Brainy Smurf – mas ali, quando ele teria sua chance de replicar e fechar o ciclo.

"Eu não consegui."

Ele havia ponderado diversas maneiras sobre como começar tudo o que precisava dizer a ela. Tudo que merecia explicar a ela. E no fim, decidiu que seria melhor ser direto, objetivo. Ser _Bones_. Talvez assim ela o entendesse. O perdoasse. O olhasse como antes e não com a frieza e indiferença das últimas três semanas. Se ele achou que já a tinha visto compartimentalizar, mudou de idéia nesses dias infernais onde a única verdadeira lembrança dela era o Brainy Smurf no bolso direito do seu paletó.

Desde que ela o devolvera, seguido de palavras duras e verdadeiras, percebeu que não podia ficar distante do objeto azul. Ela riria dele, o zombaria por agarrasse-se a algo sem vida, mas que para ele significava tudo. Significava eles e o quanto eles regrediram, ao invés de evoluir, nos meses desde que voltaram das suas viagens. E ao sentir a tapa no seu rosto, foi ironicamente como acordar, fazendo-o perceber que o grande culpado por a maioria das mudanças era ele mesmo.

"Não conseguiu o quê?" – Ela o questionou, seu tom cheio de impaciência e cansaço. Encostou-se na porta, pronta para delicadamente expulsá-lo dali na primeira oportunidade que tivesse, seus braços cruzados e seu cenho franzido.

"Seguir em frente."

Ela soltou sua recentemente adquirida risada sarcástica e balançou a cabeça, descrença em todas as partes da sua face.

"Você está brincando comigo?" – Ela deu um involuntário passo a frente, sua voz saindo mais ríspida e raivosa do que pretendia. Mas o que ele esperava com a declaração? Macarrão com queijo e uma torta de maçã para acompanhar?

"Não." – Ele também deu um na direção dela, sua expressão séria e composta. – "Você disse que se o amor tivesse uma lógica própria," – Pausou, uma fração de segundos, tempo necessário para o reconhecimento das palavras, da frase, do dia, passar pelos olhos dela. – "Eu não poderia ter seguido em frente." – Abriu os braços, derrotado. – "Você estava certa. Não consegui."

Ela fitou-o duramente pelo que pareceu uma eternidade e enquanto o fazia, ele teve certeza que a próxima ação dela seria outra tapa no seu rosto. Decidido a não apanhar até o fim do seu discurso, continuou.

"Sim, voltei do Afeganistão com Hannah. Sei que falei a todos e, principalmente, a mim mesmo, que havia seguido em frente. Que estava feliz, mas," – E para sua irritação, sentiu sua garganta fechar, seus olhos desviando-se dos dela por não conseguir sustentar tudo que estava passando entre eles: lembranças, dor, arrependimentos. – "Você não tem idéia do quanto eu estou miserável, Bones." – Confessou e o peso das suas palavras era quase o mesmo do primeiro segredo que havia compartilhado com ela, sobre ter problemas com apostas, anos atrás. Mais uma vez, seu motivo ao fazê-lo era o mesmo: sentia que aquilo estava indo a algum lugar. _Precisava_ que fosse a algum lugar, um bem longe do que eles atualmente se encontravam: separados, raivosos, desconhecidos.

Brennan lutou contra a urgência de alcançá-lo e colocá-lo em seus braços. Não conseguia ver os olhos dele, mas não precisava encará-lo para saber que eles o mostrariam a verdade daquelas últimas palavras. O homem a sua frente era o mais próximo do antigo Booth que ela vira desde que botara seus pés em Washington D.C. quase nove meses atrás, e esse era o único que ela sabia ler, seu conhecimento sobre ele dizendo-a que ele não estava mentindo.

"Por que você fez isso?"

A pergunta, e mais especialmente o tom de voz dela – uma mistura que demandava, mas também precisava desesperadamente da resposta -, o fez levantar a cabeça e olhá-la nos olhos. Sabia que ela não era de se expressar de forma ambígua, mas tinha certeza absoluta que a pergunta significava mais do que deixava mostrar.

Referia-se não só a ter ficado com Hannah quando se sentia infeliz ao lado dela, mas também a pessoa em que ele havia se transformado e arruinado tudo que um dia ela havia conhecido. Que ela havia _confiado_.

"Eu não sei, Bones." – Suspirou, sentindo-se mais cansado do que originalmente estava. Queria girar e jogar-se no sofá dela, algo que não fazia há meses e que sentia falta. Queria ir até a geladeira dela e não só encontrar cerveja, mas a _sua_ cerveja favorita, estocada especial e unicamente para ele. Queria ter um motivo para ocupar o quarto de hóspedes e ter a maravilhosa sensação de acordar no mesmo lugar em que ela.

"Você tem que me explicar, Booth." – Era quase uma súplica e ele assentiu, ganhando sua confiança novamente. A mulher que havia afirmado que tudo que ele havia ensinado, ele mesmo havia destruído, pedia uma explicação, confiando – mesmo que nem ela percebesse isso – uma última vez nele.

"Eu passei anos silenciosamente amando você e quando fui rejeitado depois de tanto tempo esperando, fiquei imediatamente desarmado. Sem saber o que fazer. Então disse que seguiria em frente, porque era a única coisa que eu poderia dizer e manter o resto do meu ego intacto." – Começou, cuidadosamente citando a noite em que aquele pesadelo começou. – "E quando percebi que estávamos indo para países diferentes, trabalhar com pessoas diferentes, estava decidido a voltar com minha cabeça mais clareada. Não sabia se ia conseguir seguir em frente, mas sabia que um ano longe de você ia ajudar a colocar na minha mente que eu não podia tê-la. E então quando eu voltasse, talvez conseguisse encontrar alguém que quisesse ficar comigo."

Ela mudou seu peso de um pé para o outro, bloqueando em sua mente todas as sensações e memórias dos dias que ele descrevia. Estava focada, determinada a compreender o que acontecera na vida dele e o modificara.

"Encontrei Hannah e logo percebi que ela era uma ótima companhia." – Deteve-se, evitando destacar os detalhes da outra mulher e minimizar o tempo em que falaria dela. Deles. – "O fato é que enquanto ficamos juntos lá, achei que havia realmente encontrado alguém que iria ficar ao meu lado e me fazer bem. Acreditei que havia seguido em frente. Até..." – Respirou fundo. No seu relato cronológico, os próximos momentos envolviam não só a ele e Hannah, mas principalmente a ela e nenhum deles trazia uma sensação boa.

"Até nos encontramos nas escadas do National Mall e eu ver você se aproximando. E então você estava nos meus braços e eu não pude deixar que nosso abraço se prolongasse por muito tempo, mesmo não tendo visto você há 7 meses." – Balançou a cabeça, sentindo-se novamente como na noite em que se reencontraram. – "No momento que vi você, Bones, tive certeza absoluta que não tinha seguido em frente, mas lutei contra essa voz na minha cabeça e me fiz acreditar que estava apenas com saudades da minha parceira."

Brennan permaneceu calada, seus olhos estudando-o como estudavam seus ossos. E naquele momento, aqueles 206 a frente dela, relatando as últimas coisas que desejava ouvir, eram os que ela mais precisava consertar e identificar.

"Menti para todos e para mim mesmo todas as vezes que dizia estar certo das minhas ações em relação ao meu relacionamento com Hannah. Menti quando disse que estava feliz. Menti porque cada minuto com você trazia todos os meus sentimentos para a superfície. Mudei e me afastei, porque eles me sufocavam. Eles eram os únicos que sabiam verdadeiramente de toda a ilusão que eu estava vivendo."

Ele pausou, permitindo que ela fizesse algum comentário sobre sentimentos não serem capazes de alertarem as pessoas de tais coisas, mas não recebeu nada dela. Olhos azuis e impassíveis apenas fitavam-no e ele engoliu em seco, odiando-se por ela, dessa vez, realmente não deixá-lo lê-la.

"E se eu continuasse o mesmo Booth, então eu continuaria apaixonado por você. Então eu,"

"Mudou." – Ela completou, sua única palavra pesando entre eles.

Ele desviou os olhos, varrendo a sala de estar que já tinha memorizado. Milhões de pensamentos giravam na sua cabeça e antes que ficasse tonto com eles, voltou a encará-la.

"Mudar não mudou o que eu sentia por você e depois daquela noite no meu escritório, depois de tudo que você me falou, eu percebi que eu precisava parar de negar isso. Parar de mentir. Parar de viver uma vida de ilusões. Parar de destruir uma das coisas mais importantes na minha vida." – Colocou as mãos na cintura, abaixou a cabeça como se tomando coragem e ao levantá-la, ela não deixou de notar como os músculos do seu rosto estavam tensos. – "Eu percebi que estava perdendo você. Foi quando decidi terminar com Hannah."

Ele viu os olhos dela abrirem em surpresa por rápidos segundos e soube que as implicações da sua decisão estavam bastante claras para ela. Ainda assim, não iria cometer o mesmo erro duas vezes, e iria deixar bem claro o quanto ela era mais importante do que qualquer outra coisa. O quanto o medo de perdê-la, o quanto a sensação de já a ter perdido naquela noite do Brainy Smurf, o havia arrancado da sua bolha confortável onde supostamente tinha uma vidinha perfeita com Hannah. O quanto ela valia a pena.

"Ficar com Hannah não foi um erro, Bones. Isso foi uma escolha." – Deu um passo na direção dela, fazendo os dois ficarem mais próximos e dessa forma, ela veria tudo o que ele não conseguiria botar em palavras nos seus olhos. – "Mudar quem eu sou, e mais especialmente, mudar para você, com você, isso foi um erro. Um enorme erro." – Admitiu, pela primeira vez tendo uma ótima sensação ao admitir algo que fizera erroneamente.

"Eu confiei em você." – Ela falou, olhando-o mais firme do que ele lembrava tê-la visto fazendo. Sua voz não mostrava mágoa, seu rosto era sereno, mas seus olhos evidenciavam a sombra de tristeza que apenas ele era capaz de enxergar. E naquele instante, depois de meses ignorando tudo sobre ela, ele desejou tê-lo feito pela última vez e dessa forma, não ser capaz de ver o que havia feito com aquela mulher que proclamava amar tanto. – "A parte mais difícil não foi ver você com Hannah, Booth. Se ela lhe fazia feliz como você afirmava, eu iria achar um jeito de ser feliz com isso também." – Continuou, e a tranqüilidade com que ela falava tornava tudo pior para ele.

"A parte mais difícil foi não reconhecer você. E ao mesmo tempo em que não o encontrei, metaforicamente falando, eu também percebi o quanto havia me tornando dependente de você. De quem você era. Mas você não estava lá. Foi," – Ela respirou fundo, lutando bravamente com as lágrimas que ameaçavam aparecer em seus olhos. Não iria chorar. Não de novo. Não quando ele nem sequer merecia mais isso. – "Foi horrível." – Finalizou e quando percebeu que ele falaria, levantou o indicador, pedindo silenciosamente para continuar com a palavra.

"Quem você era fazia de você a pessoa mais especial na minha vida." – Revelou o que não saia da sua cabeça há meses. Viu a surpresa nos olhos dele, viu dor e culpa, mas continuou antes que perdesse sua coragem. – "Porque enquanto todas as pessoas que eu conheço me consideram fria, distante ou socialmente inadequada em algum nível, você não me via assim. Você me assegurava todas às vezes necessárias que eu não era fria, nem distante. Você era o único que ria quando eu era estranha em situações sociais, ou até mesmo me defendia por ser assim, e o único que achava isso especial." – Sentiu a raiva quase dominá-la, mas concentrou-se, não adiantava agora. – "Agora tudo o que você faz é revirar os olhos ou franzir o cenho como se eu fosse louca. Eu não sou. Eu continuo sendo eu. Eu não mudei."

_Eu não mudei._

As três palavras foram piores do que qualquer tapa que ela já tivesse dado nele, ou que talvez um dia ainda fosse voltar a dar, e por um minuto inteiro ele apenas a olhou de volta. Sem palavras. Sem desculpas. Sem acreditar que o homem que ela descrevia era ninguém além dele mesmo.

"Achei que você me conhecia," – Ela retomou, e ele fechou os olhos, abaixando a cabeça e esperando o golpe final. – "E isso era uma constante pra mim. Ter alguém que me conhecesse além de todas as camadas que eu construí sobre mim mesma. Era confortante saber disso, mesmo que eu nunca tenha admitido para você ou para mim mesma. Você era minha constante." – E cruzou os braços, esperando que ele levantasse a cabeça e voltasse a falar com ela. Não esperava desculpas pelo que ele tinha feito, não esperava promessas. Só queria continuar olhando para o Booth que, naquela noite, a cada palavra de um dos dois, voltava lentamente a ser o que ela um dia considerara parceiro.

"Eu sou." – Ele falou depois de um tempo em que ela começou a considerar que ele não pronunciaria mais nenhuma palavra. – "Sua constante. Eu conheço você, Bones." – E quando ele ergueu a cabeça, ela ficou surpresa ao ver os olhos dele brilhando com lágrimas que ameaçavam cair. – "Todos esses meses, eu só disse a mim mesmo que não era permitido conhecer você e ter a mesma ligação com você de antes. Esse foi meu erro. Eu tinha todo o direito de seguir em frente, nós dois sabemos disso, mas eu não tinha o direito de fazer nada disso com você."

Ela concordou com a cabeça, novamente lutando com todas as suas forças contra as próprias lágrimas e também com a vontade de abraçá-lo e tirar a dor do rosto dele.

"Você me deixou sozinha." – Ela surpreendeu ao dois ao falar aquelas palavras. Já havia decidido esquecer aquela noite no carro dele, mas envolvida por aquela atmosfera de verdades nuas e cruas, deixou escapar. – "Você me deixou sozinha quando me viu chorando naquele dia. Eu nunca chorei tanto assim na frente de ninguém, Booth. E você me deixou sozinha."

Havia uma raiva controlada e ainda assim, evidente na voz dela. Nos olhos dela. Na forma em que ela fechou suas mãos em punho. Booth fechou os olhos, sentindo uma lágrima solitária descer pela sua bochecha. Aquela noite continuava em replay na sua mente, o choro dela aterrorizando seus pesadelos e ecoando em seus ouvidos.

"Eu sinto tanto, Bones." – E deu outro passo na direção dela, mais uma lágrima descendo pela sua outra bochecha. Ao chegar mais perto, viu que os olhos dela enchiam gradativamente com suas próprias e quase, quase esticou os braços e a puxou para si. Precisavam ajeitar aquilo. Precisavam parar de sentirem-se machucados. Precisavam ser Bones e Booth. – "Eu nem sequer parei o maldito carro."

"Você nem sequer parou o maldito carro." – Ela repetiu, involuntariamente imitando-o e dando um passo a frente. Para ele. – "Eu disse que ia ficar bem sozinha e você deixou que eu ficasse."

"Eu..." – Ele se lembrou de outro dia em que ela havia dito aquelas mesmas palavras, logo após terem descoberto que o assassino no caso era o irmão da vítima e o homem com quem Brennan estava saindo em encontros. Ela havia afirmado que talvez nunca fosse boa o suficiente para alguém e que estava bem sozinha, mas naquele dia, tantos anos atrás, ele garantiu-a que ela não estava, não precisava ficar e lhe deu um abraço entre caras. – "Eu sou um idiota, Bones. Nunca quis machucar tanto você. Nunca quis destruir tudo que um dia lhe ensinei, porque nada que lhe ensinei está errado."

Ela viu quando ele lentamente levou a mão para dentro de um bolso da calça e piscou diversas vezes ao ver o que ele retirara de lá.

"Fique com isso." – Ele estendeu a mão e esperou que ela pegasse a fivela que ela mesma havia lhe dado dois anos atrás e era algo intrínseco a ele. Algo Boothy. 'Cocky'. – "Quando você tiver certeza que eu voltei e parei de ser um idiota, quando você me perdoar, e estiver pronta para que eu lhe prove que todas as coisas que lhe ensinei são verdades, me devolva." - Ele esperou enquanto ela cuidadosamente – evitando claramente qualquer contato com a mão dele – pegava o objeto vermelho e segurava entre seus dedos. "E quando você o fizer, me definirá de novo aos seus olhos, e principalmente, aos meus."

Ela cogitou por meros segundos devolver a fivela Cocky naquele exato instante, simbolicamente deixando-o saber que, aos seus olhos, bem ali em frente aos seus olhos, a partir daquela noite, ele era o Booth que ela conhecia. Reconhecia. Reencontrava. Mas apenas assentiu, sabendo que ainda precisava perdoá-lo dentro de si e para que conseguisse isso, necessitariam de mais tempo, e ele precisaria provar cada uma de suas palavras.

"Novamente, eu sinto muito, muito mesmo por toda essa confusão, Bones." – Ele recomeçou, passando a mão pelo rosto e limpando as trilhas deixadas pelas lágrimas. – "Eu sei que palavras agora são irrelevantes, mas agora é tudo que posso lhe dar. Apenas saiba que eu farei qualquer coisa para conseguir seu perdão."

Ela quase rira daquela promessa, não porque não acreditava, mas por saber exatamente o que ele tinha que fazer.

"Tudo que eu preciso é do antigo Booth." – _Do meu Booth._ Assegurou-o, fixando seus olhos azuis nos dele. – "O que costumava ser meu parceiro, e principalmente, meu amigo."

"A partir de hoje, você o tem." – Ele prometeu, olhando-a demoradamente até mover-se, passando por ela e parando a meio caminho de alcançar a porta. – "Eu tenho toda a intenção de devolver o Brainy Smurf para você. Mas só vou fazer isso quando você me garantir que eu parei de ser um canalha e então, eu estarei evoluindo novamente."

Brennan aceitou com a cabeça e acompanhou-o com o olhar, vendo novamente quando ele abriu a porta, colocou a mão no trinco do outro lado e de repente, parou no vão, seu corpo girando e fitando-a. Ele pareceu pesar as palavras em sua cabeça e quando alcançou algum tipo de decisão, olhou-a direto nos olhos, seu tom de voz saindo inseguro e amedrontado.

"Você acredita em segundas chances, Bones?"

"Sim." – Ela respondeu de imediato, sabendo exatamente o que a pergunta dele significava e o quanto sua resposta era importante. – "Porque nada nesse Universo acontece apenas uma vez, Booth. Nada. O infinito expande-se nas duas direções." – E um pequeno, tímido, mas legítimo sorriso apareceu no canto da sua boca, fazendo o coração dele acelerar e a boca dele abrir em um sorriso próprio. Um sorriso finalmente verdadeiro. Cheio de honestidade. Real felicidade. Cheio de Booth.

Ela esperou ele dizer que não sabia o que aquilo significava, mas ele apenas continuou sorrindo, e nos olhos dele, naqueles que voltaram a serem aquecedores e bondosos, e onde ela havia acostumado a se perder e a se encontrar, ela viu que ele entendia exatamente o que ela quis dizer com sua resposta squint. E, por mais que fosse uma improbabilidade científica, teve certeza que eles ficariam bem. Haveria noites para bebida após a conclusão de um caso. Haveria jantares de madrugada na sua casa. Haveria Bones. Haveria Booth. Mas importante, haveria Bones e Booth e o centro se manteria firme.


End file.
